Skylanders: Portallity
Skylanders: Portallity is CouyZ’s official idea for the 7th installment of the Skylanders game series. Summary Since Kaos finally died in the Skylanders’ previous adventure with the Senseis, Malefor takes over his roles as the Dark Portal Master, but somehow, the new DPM exhiled to other worlds and now Master Eon recruited the Disney XD Heroes and the Cartoon Cartoons, both old and new, as Skylanders in order to defeat Malefor, for the first time ever for every one of them except Spyro and Cynder who already defeated him before in the first reboot of Spyro’s franchise. Skylanders The game has 21 "Heroes of XD" (Disney XD characters), 11 "Cartoon Cartoons" (Cartoon Network characters), 11 Nintendo-exclusive characters (who also work on other Nintendo games as Amiibos), 10 reposed fan-favorite characters, 11 brand-new standard characters, 11 new Minis and a special guest character from an already existing toy line of dolls for female audiences. *"**" means Hero of XD. *"***" means Cartoon Cartoon. *"*R" means Reposed. *"****" means Nintendo-exclusive character. *"*" means Mini. *"*****" means that the character is a guest star. Magic Element *Penn Zero** (from Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) *Spiral** (from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Jake the Dog*** (from Adventure Time) *Series 4 Spyro*R *Firolvolt *Powered-Up Mario**** *Starling* (Star Strike) Earth Element *Milo Murphy** (from Milo Murphy's Law) *Wendell Ruckus** (from Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything) *Series 4 Prism Break*R *Twig Mine *Hyrule Defender Link**** *Teenie-Rang* (Dino-Rang) Water Element *Oliver** (from Mighty Med) *Bubbles*** (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Series 2 Echo*R *Atlantrick *Ice Luigi**** *Zippy* (Zap) Fire Element *Ashley Parker** (from Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything) *Kaz** (from Mighty Med) *Buttercup*** (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Series 2 Sunburn*R *Hot Pocket *Flaming Fur Jibanyan**** *Sunbit* (Sunburn) Tech Element *Connor** (from Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything) *Mabel Pines** (from Gravity Falls) *Dexter*** (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Series 2 Chopper*R *Zombot *Galactic Fox McCloud**** *Chopling* (Chopper) Life Element *Franklin Delgado** (from Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything) *Finn the Human*** (from Adventure Time) *Series 3 Camo*R *Silent Elf *Feather Dance Dartrix**** (If you don't know him, he is from Pokémon Sun ''or ''Pokémon Moon.) *Fast Four* (High Five) *Dipper Pine**(from Gravity Falls) *Wander**(From Wander over yonder) Light Element *Skylar Storm** (from Mighty Med) *Sylvia** (from Wander Over Yonder) *Gwen Tennyson*** (from Ben 10) *Series 2 Spotlight*R *Beamstork *Solar Tapu Koko**** (Same thing as Feather Dance Dartrix.) *Shrinklight* (Spotlight) Undead Element *Fangbone** (from the Disney XD series of the same name) *Pac-Man** (from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Grim Reaper*** (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Series 4 Cynder*R *Emo Warrior *SwashSpook Whisper**** *Cyndi* (Cynder) Dark *Randy Cunningham** (from 9th Grade Ninja) *Gumball Watterson*** (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Series 2 Blackout*R *Mimeblast *Shallow Dark Pit**** *Bitty Black* (Blackout) *Marco Diaz**(from Star vs the forces of evil) Air Element *Zack Underwood** (from Milo Murphy's Law) *Kick Buttowski** (from the Disney XD series of the same name) *Ben Tennyson*** (from Ben 10;He only uses Stinkfly ingame while that alien is also in toy form.) *Series 4 Whirlwind*R *TurkHop *Star Riot Kirby**** *Miniado* (Warnado) *Mordecai***(from Regular show) NEW ELEMENT: Mystic *Star Butterfly** (from Star VS Evil) *Blossom*** (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Meredith Dimly (from Bratz '07)***** *Crumbs Cookie (from Lalaloopsy)***** *Flowgoness *Shroom Warrior Peach**** *Tiny Tulip* (Flowgoness) Levels They are coming next year. Trivia *Bratz '07 is a film released in theaters in 2007 and it is based on the Bratz animated series and toy line, but the film is actually just called Bratz. It's just the fact that the creator of this fan-made game does not want to confuse readers of this article with the toy line or animated series, so he calls the film Bratz '07. *This game is inspired by a scrapped fan game he had, along with Skylanders: Splattered, created by Tom L. Rozier. *Mystic is a new element inspired by one of JoltikLover's fan-made elements of the same name. *Meredith was originally going to be in another fan game which is co-created by Matthew Brunet and is based on AniMat's Reviews and its spin-off AniMat's Classic Reviews. Category:Fan Games Category:Random crossovers